


The Great Marauders Gender-Switch

by hellpenguin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, Female Characters, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-21
Updated: 2005-11-21
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13909203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellpenguin/pseuds/hellpenguin
Summary: What would happen if the MWPP-era characters got Gender-switched?  This.





	The Great Marauders Gender-Switch

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this fanart was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom/profile).


End file.
